Oppositestuck
by livvykitty
Summary: What happens when our favorite Beta kids and twelve trolls get their personalities completely changed? A bitter John? An openly lame Dave? A childish (and murderous) Karkat? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? !
1. Bitter Winds

**Hoo boy. This is some scary shit right here…**

**I don't own Homestuck or the original idea.**

* * *

_**John: Be the leader.**_

Your name is John motherfucking Egbert and these idiots are fucking _impossible_.

First and foremost, someone went on a murderous rampage on the trolls' ship. Karkat said he didn't know who did it and the other five trolls wouldn't say anything. Then again, you couldn't expect anything better of naïve Karkat.

Rose and Dave had somehow gone god tier (something you thought was impossible due to Rose being such a cry baby and Dave being so damn selfless and getting himself killed in over thirty thousand timelines (you kept count)) and met with Aradia and poor Sollux. Jade was with you on the ship, though you barely spoke to each other. She was always lurking around, doing her experiments.

You shiver. You can still hear screams from the basement.

Davesprite makes it a little more bearable with his mothering, though sometimes his care smothers you and you have to get away.

You mentally go through the list of the dead. Kindly Vriska had unfortunately died when rebellious Terezi stabbed her before she could scout out for Bec Noir. Tavros fell from a tall height after Vriska warned him not to go that particular direction or "you'll be hurt and I don't want that!" You wrinkle your nose. Vriska was one of those people who were too nice.

Equius and Nepeta had been killed by the mystery killer after Nepeta used him as bait and Equius, loyal to the end, died for her. Feferi had wrestled shy Eridan's wand away from him and killed him in a fit of blind rage before she was killed by Sollux, who decided to avenge his best friend. Karkat was eerily cheerful when relating these deaths, an innocent smile on his face.

You swear that you could see the lightest hint of olive green on his hands as he made a heart, blowing a kiss to you over video chat.

And now you were bored.

Well wasn't this fan-fucking-tastic.

You steered clear of Davesprite, knowing he would shower you in care the moment you were in his line of sight. It was okay at first, but became too much when he would check you for injuries whenever he saw you walking past Jade.

Speak of the devil; the bitch is passing by you now. She brushes past you and you can't help but see the red staining her white aspect symbol and definitely can't help but see the head in her hands. She suddenly stops and you stiffen right up.

"John, are you going to stand there or be useful for once?" Jade turns to you, a blank look on her face as always, "I can find use for you in my experiments if you wish. I need an extra hand or two."

By the way she looks at your hands, you have a feeling that she doesn't mean that figuratively.

"No, I'm thinking of leaderly shit. Something you wouldn't fucking understand." You answer in your typical fashion, a scowl on your face.

"Very well. Enjoy your stupor." She heads on her way and let out a shaky breath. That was fucking scary.

Maybe you should pay a visit to Davesprite after all.

Suddenly your laptop pings. Opening it, you find that Dave wants to video chat. You open it up.

"Hey John, what's up?" He greets you with a wave and a smile, pushing the shades you got him for his birthday up onto his hair before they can fall into his eyes. You swear, he treats his eyes like something special and, while you don't particularly care, most of the humans that are now dead considered him a freak. Even so, he wouldn't lift a hand to stop them, often getting himself beaten up.

The facts that he was still so optimistic when the idiots called him a demon was a little unnerving and plain sad to you, but what can you do? All of those bozos are dead anyway.

"John? Yoo-hoo, Earth to Egbert!" Dave waves his arm s in front of the camera, "Heh, you're spacing out!"

"I was thinking, dipshit." You scowl at him.

Dave just rolls his eyes dramatically, "You always think! Why don't you have some fun every once in a while?"

"Oh, I don't know," You say sarcastically, "Other than the fact that I'm stuck on a fucking gold battleship with a deranged lunatic, a fucking mother hen and a cranky old woman? Yeah, so much _fun_."

"Hey, Davesprite's cool! Don't say that around him, or he might get…" Dave pulls down his shades over those eyes, pointing the double pistol fingers at you, "… his feathers ruffled."

"Dave, no." Your eye twitches, "That was lamer than usual."

"You know you love me. Don't deny~" He pushes his shades back into his hair and does this ridiculous double pistol wink. "Well, gotta go! Karkitty said he wanted to play some sort of game…"

"Dave, don't go with him alone-!" But Dave's already off of video chat.

You bite your lip and keep from flinching as another scream rips from somewhere on the ship and unconsciously keep Casey close to you.

* * *

**Next chapter features innocent Rose!**


	2. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or its characters.**

**Here's Rose! Since Alpha Rose is mature, calm and knowledgable, it would stand to reason that her exact opposite would be childish, innocent and dependent, right?**

* * *

**_Rose: Trip._**

Wait wha-

THUD

You trip over your own feet, as per usual. "Owww..."

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and this is nothing new to you. You're probably the clumsiest person in the universe! Or, er, universes? To be honest, this entire timey wimey spacey wacey thing is a little confusing. You like to leave all the confusion to Gamzee. He's really smart, and is always nice enough to read you stories!

You wonder where everyone else is? You haven't seen them in a while! Maybe Gamzee will know...

You meander to the ship's library, humming. Even though you had that little spill earlier, you're not detered. Falls like that are commonplace for you anyway! Why let it ruin a perfectly good mood? When you enter the room, you sneeze. You smell the dust from all the old books he has open and from his weird smelling candles.

"Gamzee?"

His hand raises from behind a rather tall pile of dusty tomes, indicating where he is. You, in typical fashion, scamper over to him like an overexcited puppy. You hug him and he smiles down at you, patting your head. "Hello, Rose. What reason have you come to find me today? Is there another fairy tale you wish to be read?" He takes off his reading glasses and quickly wipes the dust off of them with a rag.

While the idea is very tempting, you instead shake your head, "Not right now. I'm trying to find the others."

"I believe that Sollux is trying to keep his computer fixed long enough to teach Aradia about how unacceptable 'Yo Mama' jokes are, especially since us trolls don't actually have parents, via a Powerpoint presentation," Gamzee chuckles and you giggle along. Sollux is notorious for how bad at computers he is! "And you don't want to know where Kanaya is..."

You frown a little. Kanaya is always playing mean tricks on you and ruining all your knitting works! Take, for instance, the scarf you were making for Dave (he had been feeling a little chilly). She pulled it apart thread by thread and dyed them all bright pink!

Speaking in which!

"Do you know where Dave is?"

Gamzee thinks a little. "I believe he was heading towards the eastern terrace."

"Isn't that where Karkat's respite block is?" You tilt your head. He abruptly stands up, eyes wide.

"_He's going with Karkat? ALONE?_"

"I guess...?"

You cower back a little. It was kinda scary to see Gamzee, who was usually so calm and polite, so loud. What was wrong with Karkat being alone with someone?

He takes up your hand and begins dragging you away. You're confused and more than a little curious, so you helplessly stumble along, nearly crying as you stub your toe against a metal wall. You keep in the tears, just this once. Maybe Dave was in trouble!

You don't like the thought.

You suddenly bump into Gamzee. He's blocking your view of something, though you can see the gleam of something metal and sharp in the air being brought down. "KARKAT, STOP." Karkat stumbles away, looking guilty and more than a little disappointed.

There's Dave!

Dave was standing against the wall, eyes wide. You go over and hug him. Why did he look like that? Did something happen? "Dave? What's wrong?"

He pauses, as if trying to come up with an answer. Then he just sighs, "Karkat was just being mean. He reminded me that Bro was... You know."

You don't believe that. You think that he's lying. You tell him just that. He sighs again, "Look, it was nothing much, okay? How would it feel if Kanaya was making fun of your Mom?"

Your eyes automatically well up with tears. Dave seems to freak out and tries to calm you down. But it's too late. You've already started crying. You remember your mom. Both of you always gave each other gifts and laughed and now she was... And now you keep seeing her die, over and over and over

And now you can't stop.

"Rose, shhh, it's okay," He hugs you, hurriedly trying to calm you down, "I shouldn't have said that! Crap... Shh, it's okay!"

But you can only feel all this happening. Your Seer thing has accidentally activated and you aren't sure how to make it stop. All you can see are your friends dying, over and over and over and-and it hurts and hurts and hurts

and you

can't

_**STOP IT.**_

You black out, the images becoming too much.

* * *

The next time you're awake, you're being carried on someone's back. They're warm. You can't remember why you went to sleep, but now you're wide awake. You peer over their head, which has gleaming shades pushed to the top. Oh hey, it's Dave!

"Morning Dave."

He looks back at you and smiles. You then get a fantastic idea. Why didn't you think of it sooner? John did that ecto-thing to make all of you... So why not make it official? You tug on the back of his shirt to get his attention so he can hear the idea. "Dave, can you be my big brother?"

He seems surprised, and a little touched, by the question. "Are you sure Rose? I'm not the best person to be asking, ya know..."

You nod and smile, "I'm sure. I've never had a big brother before, so..."

"Okay then!" He smiles happily and sets you on the ground, "Then where do you wanna go, sis?"

You take his hand, "Can we go make some lunch? I'm hungry."

He nods and, hand in hand, you and your big brother set out to make delicious food for everyone.

* * *

**Expect sibling fluff next chapter!**


	3. Big Brother

**Who wants to see Opposite!Dave sacrifice his dignity to make his "little sister" happy? :D**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, resident Knight of Time and Whovian (you can't help it; the Doctor is god damn amazing). You currently can't sleep and you're staring up at the ceiling. You did some _research_ on Karkat after he tried to kill you and what you found was disturbing, to say the least. You can't get the image of him slicing poor Equius's neck from behind out of your head, just what he tried to do to you. You jump as someone knocks on the door, but pretend you're asleep. Maybe if you're _very still_, it'll go away.

A little lump crawls into your bed, shivering as it curls up against you. You immediately recognize the whimper it emits, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I, I had a nightmare." Her voice is very little and if you didn't know any better, you'd say that she was no more than six. You turn around and wrap your arms around her.

"It's okay. It wasn't real, Rosie." She pokes her head out from the blanket and curls up against you again.

"Thanks..."

You wait out the night and watch over her as she sleeps. You don't know when or if this will be taken away. All you know is that if it is, it will be shattered by red blood and dead gray skin, sharp teeth gleaming in a feral smile as it holds a bloodied sickle.

~TIME SKIP~

Rose is, at the moment, holed up in her room in a very sneaky manner. Okay, you admit that the way she's a horrible liar, but you won't say anything. It's cute how she thinks that her big brother wouldn't know.

Speaking of your sister, here she comes! She smiles, and tugs on your sleeve, "Big brother! Can we play a game?"

That's one of the best things about Rose. Unlike Rose's of the Tyler variety who may or may not have the nickname 'Bad Wolf', she was always fun and child-like, needing constant care. You rather liked being needed. "Sure, Rosie. What game?"

"Hide and seek!" She grins, and though you're a little uneasy playing it, you can't exactly deny her. Damn you and your weakness to her whims.

"Okay. I'll count to ten and you hide." You cover your eyes and begin to slowly count, listening to which direction her giggles taper off. When you're about to three, you can't hear her anymore. Since when was she so fast? You quickly count the rest of the way to ten and walk off towards the north end, where your rooms are. "Rose! Ready or not, here I come!" You also avoid the Eastern wing of the meteor at all costs.

"Hm... Is she here?" You throw open a closet door you know she isn't behind and hear shuffling. The door to your room is quickly shut and her room's door opens. You pretend to look into your room and don't see the lavender wrapped box at first. You look in her room to see where your sister scampered off to.

"Rose? Where are you?" You look in the closet and under her desk but she isn't there. "Rose? Rooooose?"

"Here I am!"

Suddenly, a weight jumps onto your back, arms encircling around your waist. It seems that Rose couldn't keep quiet for long. "There you are!" You say, "I thought I lost you!"

"Huh?" She lets go of you and tilts her head, looking up at you, "That's silly. We'll always be together."

"Good." You hug her and shoo her away, "I'm going to look at the mysterious package on my bed now, okay?"

She giggles at you, "I wonder who could have left it!"

You go into your room and sit on your bed, taking the box in your hands. It has the cheerful little tag, _From Rose, to Big Brother_. You immediately tear into the package.

Needless to say, your smile becomes a little forced.

She made you some rather frilly and pink pajamas.

Um.

It's definetely a sweet gesture, and you can't bear to see the kicked puppy look she's sure to sport if you refuse it. Sucking up your pride, you start putting it on. And lo and behold, hey, it's actually fairly comfy.

Rose bursts into the room, seeming flustered and holding red fabric to her chest. "Sorry! I must have wrapped the wrong box-" She then notices you in the pink pajamas.

And smiles.

"Can I take a picture before I give you your actual PJs?"

And she sounds so innocent that you can't refuse.

Even if your pride is screaming as it rolls out the window and to the horrorterrors down below.


	4. Mad Scientist (RATED M FOR GORE)

**And you though KARKAT was disturbing...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M BECAUSE OPPOSITE!JADE IS FUCKING SCARY**

* * *

**_Jade: (O_O;)_**

Your name is Jade Harley and you don't care that instead of a command, you were given a terrified look. It's better for the authoress that way. If she were to _ever_ try to tell you what to do, you'd have to skin her alive, carve her still writhing flesh, crush her bones and reanimate her so she could feel the intense pain until you got bored of watching her.

You look to the other subjects under your jurisdiction. You've got Dersite prisoners of war, Prospitian renegades, quiet Nakadiles- Oh, it seems that they've died. How unfortunate. And you were having such fun dissolving their scales one by one with acid. They must be weaker than you thought. You write down this and bring in a new shipment of Nakadiles. Instead of taking their scales, perhaps you should liquefy their internal organs and stuff them. Then you could stuff them while they're still alive and hang them! Terezi, the rebellious little bitch, may have had the right idea.

You calmly walk towards another container that holds an alternate timeline version of dear, poor, sweet Vriska. She's always disgusted you. Far too sweet for your tastes. Seeing her whimper and beg was incredibly satisfying.

You then snap your fingers. What a revolutionary idea! Perhaps Vriska will taste of something sweet, like blueberries. All you know is that hunger can do _things_ to other test subjects. Unfathomable, blissfully horrid things twist into their tiny minds as they go mad with hunger.

The troll, crying with those peculiarly colored tears, says nothing as you describe, in detail, exactly what will happen to her.

"Vriska dearest, you always had followed Tavros around like a little lovesick puppy, yes?" You gesture to the cage next to hers, where you have left a doomed Tavros to starve for the last few months with only a few snatches of food you tainted with a formula given every other week. "Well, you get to be with him. Sadly, I've been feeding him very little. What little I have given him had a special formula inside of it. Would you like to know what it does?"

There's a quiet whimper as the blue blood shakes her head, trembling and trying to curl into herself. Tavros was sleeping right now, but she had seen how he was when he was awake. She pushed herself into a far corner, whining against the cold metal.

You tell her anyway, "It makes him absolutely _ravenous_. All he'll want is to eat. Unfortunately Vriska dear, you're food for him." She looks up at you with wide eyes. She looks so pathetically vulnerable, you can't resist, "Then again, you were nothing to him anyway. No matter how much you helped him, he never thanked you. Now why is that? It's so obvious, yet you're so stupidly blind. He never loved you." You smile as her eyes widen further, tears beginning once again, "You were never even _friends_. How could you, you stupid, stupid girl, ever hope to have a friend of any sort? You're worthless. Useless. Alone, always."

She's crying now, just taking the abuse. She won't speak out. You know she won't, because she's still stupid enough to think that you were her friend. Trusting people gets you nothing.

She gives a sharp cry as you jam a needle inside of her arm. "This," You explain, "will keep you awake as he eats every single bit of you." You pull it back, reveling in the whimper you recieve. She's beginning to hyperventilate as you reach a panel to let Tavros into Vriska's prison. How deliciously sweet this terror is!

The gate opens and there's a feral _growl_. There is no Tavros left; only a being of hunger. You watch with glee (is that how one would describe it?) as he pounces. Vriska is screaming hoarsely, though I'd already burned her vocal chords away. Interesting. Troll anatomy never ceases to intrigue me. I must study this further.

Tavros is tearing his teeth into the flesh on her neck. How interesting. It seems that he wants to kill her outright. You leave them be, but make sure to record it all on tape. It would be a shame to miss it.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you've just murdered an innocent troll. You have plans to eat Tavros after his feast. And you don't care.


	5. The Pirate Queen (Wheee! :D)

**I felt really bad for what I did to Vriska, so I decided to do the first troll chapter on her! Enter sweet, precious Vriska.**

* * *

_**Vriska: Be the Pirate **__**Queen**_

That sounds ridiculous. Why would you do that? It sounds like something a silly wriggler would do-

_THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!_

"Wheeeee!" You swing on a rope from the crow's nest, landing on the deck with a solid click of your boots. You didn't even stumble this time! You look over at your crew, grinning. Sollux gives a thumbs up.

"That was pretty good, VK."

"Thanks!"

You don't see John yet! He's funny; all tense and serious all the time for some reason! You know he'll come, because a Terezi told you he would. Well, the Terezi then tried to raise a mutiny, but... Aranea was really nice and took your alternate Scrouge Sister with her to "keep her safe from the influence of the others". Her words, not yours. You have no doubt in your mind that she's treating her with nothing but kindness and that the cursing you hear is from Terezi losing a game or something. She always _was_ a sore loser.

You think that Nepeta and Feferi are playing somewhere else! You were nice, and gave them a higher rank than you. You thought that they'd be great army officials, and you were right! Although some of Feferi's land soldiers have been disappearing... Nepeta is a really good leader! Her troops are some of the fiercest you've met! It kind of scares you at times but hey, what can you do?

You scan the faces for Tavros. Not an alternate timeline one; _your_ Tavros. After you both were merged together as that girl's sprite and you exploded, you had gained a better understanding of the orange blood. It wasn't that he hated you, so to say; he just didn't know how to show friendship. That was something you could help with!

You finally see him, but he has his back turned. You creep up behind him and... POUNCE.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK?" He flails for a moment as you wrap your arms around him and rubs your cheek against his.

"Hi Tavvy!" You look around but can't see Aradia anywhere, "Hey, where's your other half?"

Aradia and Tavros have long been dubbed the 'Sassy Duo'. You can kind of understand why. Tavros is the type of person who, while he can be a little mean at times, can draw people to himself. He's really confident! Aradia is a little awkward but makes pretty good jokes, even if they, too, could be mean. You think that the Dave human called Aradia 'tsundere', whatever that means. You have no doubt that this strange word is a human expression that explains her sassiness in the nicest way possible!

"Oh, that bitch is over by two alternate Solluxes. Said something about 'it's not cheating if they're technically you'." He says snarkily. In a way that's full of snark? You'll ask Gamzee later.

"Okay then! I have you to myself!" You rub your cheek against his affectionately and he blushes. You're not sure why. Aren't friends normally this affectionate? Eh, you'll mull over it later. Now's the time for fun! "Let's go see the other ships!"

"Actually, I found a place. You like this kind of stuff, right?" He grabs your arm and starts leading you away from the group. You both float over deck and he lets go of you, flying ahead. You follow him, feeling like Troll Wendy in Pupa Pan. You do a flip in the air and dart after him. He's stopped.

You gasp. You're at the edge of a giant waterfall. The colors of the water seem to be changing every few seconds making a beautiful rainbow underneath your hovering feet. You turn and tackle Tavros into a big hug, "I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

For once, he doesn't shout or squirm or curse. He hugs you back. You can feel him bury his face in your hair and you feel heat. Is he blushing?

Oh well! You're so happy to have a friend like Tavvy!

"I'll race you back to the ship!"

Later, at a time you don't know now, you will realize that maybe you aren't just friends.


End file.
